


Universal Constants

by Heikitsune25



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Big Cock, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Genderbending, Multi, Rough anal, Rough fucking, Tons of Cum, male dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Naruto and Hinata love each other. They love their marriage. They love fucking like crazy. In fact, Hinata loves it so much that she decides to get another version of herself in on it!Featuring RTN Hinata Tags: NaruHina, Paizuri, Impreg, Genderbending, futa, mindbreakA collab between me and CompassOpposites





	Universal Constants

Under ordinary circumstances, Uzumaki Naruto would have been overcome with raw animal lust. Next to him on the bed sat his wife, Hinata, dressed in her sexiest set of lingerie: a dark blue teddy that stopped just below her waist, while her full, beautiful, creamy breasts were left completely bare due to the two holes in the front. The gentle wobbling of those massive, flawless mammaries drew his hungry gaze like a magnet, capped with plump, pink nipples that silently tempted him to lean in and suck on them. Her wide, baby-bearing hips swelled underneath the gauzy night-wear, supporting a thick ass that the blond man knew only too well was a delight to grope, along with plump, pillowy thighs that were utterly blissful to lay his head down on. What compounded the sexiness even further was the fact that he could see no sign of any panties upon her; only her warm thighs squeezed together kept her from seeing her naked womanhood.

However, in these circumstances, his arousal was mostly tempered by nervousness and a little fear; on the other side of him sat another Hinata. This one, while equally gorgeous and mouth-wateringly buxom, dressed differently and was casting a scathing glare at him.

This Hinata was dressed in a more sultry outfit than the blushing angel next to him. Her breasts, just as full, large and glorious, snow-white skin stretched across them, strained enormously against inky black bra that stretched over them. The sweet pink of her areola peeked from over the edge of its tight confines, hinting at the plump shape of her nipple. As her own lavender eyes glared at him, Naruto tried to avert his gaze from those lovely mammaries so as to not anger her anymore, but then his eyes wandered down, past her hard, toned, smooth belly, to the thick, milky thighs that filled out her fishnet stockings. Her full, wide hips, perfect for childbirth, made Naruto’s throat dry and his pants tighten.

It didn’t help that, over her woman hood, all she wore was a tiny, thin, practically transparent thong. The shabby excuse for cloth bit into her abundant, oh-so-womanly flesh, inadvertently tempting any stranger to sink their hands right in.

“S-so…” he started slowly, “When did you learn to do Kage Bunshin, Hina-chan?”

His wife only giggled, ducking her head abashedly.

“She didn’t,” growled the angry one, her dark red-painted lips pursed into a thin line, “Your emo version of Sasuke summoned me here from my world because apparently your witless cow of a wife asked his wife to.” She crossed her arms under her tremendous bust, making the barely-covered orbs jiggle. “My god was he a stick in the mud. At least Menma-kun has a personality to back it up! This whole world is so fucking messed up, damnit!” She kicked her legs irritably. “Not only have I been kidnapped from my own world, but now I’m stuck with some sweet little spoiled princess who looks just like me and a bland version of my Menma-kun!”

Naruto’s mouth twisted at her biting words. “B-Bland looking…well, excuse me for not turning out as a jackass despite not having parents! Also, don’t talk shit about my Hina-chan!”

“N-now, now!” Hinata stammered slightly, waving her hands placatingly, to draw her husband’s attention away from her doppelganger, “I-I d-didn’t call you h-here to fight.”

“Tch!” The other Hinata, or Tsukinata as the young wife referred to her, clicked her teeth in anger. She turned her head away in order to avoid addressing the couple any further.

Undaunted, Hinata began to explain what exactly was going on. “Well, I-I wanted to do something s-special for our first anniversary,” she began, a light pink hue dusting her cheeks as she demurely tapped her fingers together “So I-I asked Sasuke-San to make a portal to t-that alternate world you tol-told me about. So-”

“You kidnapped me to help fuck your bland husband’s even blaner cock.” Tsukinata grew tired of Hinata stuttering through her words and just got right to the point, “Because even after a whole fucking year you’re still too much of a vanilla virgin to satisfy even that.”

Naruto growled, ready to rise to his wife’s defense, only to pause as she laughed instead. “Oh, no, Tsukinata-san!” she said brightly, “I’m afraid you’re only part right. You see, having been married to this man…” here her voice took on a soft, velvety purr as she stroked his arm lovingly, “I’m afraid that his stamina and enthusiasm are too much even for me. And as for being vanilla…dear, I’m afraid you might be projecting a little~”

It was true. While the blond man found himself wholly unable to resist his wife’s delectable body and would end every night with a round of rough and raunchy fucking, Hinata, despite her gentle sweetness, was quite the depraved woman. She was always up for experimenting with her husband, trying new ways for them both to be pleasured, and would come to him for a good dicking at every opportunity; even at work!

Are you sure it’s not the other way around, dear? thought Naruto, chuckling weakly. He remembered all too how hard it was to keep his voice normal while talking to Shikamaru about the on goings of the village, whilst Hinata gave him an absolutely heavenly blowjob under his desk. Even with Kurama backing him up, Naruto sometimes found himself glad that Hinata would eventually cum herself unconscious. If she went any further, he would limping to work every morning. But it would be so worth it-ttebayo…

“Eh? Wait a sec.” Suddenly the young Hokage put two and two together. “I’m going to fuck both of you!?”

Tsukinata rolled her eyes, “Took ya long to get it, numbnuts,” she snapped, “And don’t you skip out on our deal, princess.” Hinata’s crueler twin rounded on her with bared teeth. “If your limp-dick boy-toy can’t even make me cum once, you owe me fifty bowls of ramen!”

“Of course. That’s fair,” said Hinata, smiling easily. However, there was some coldness hidden behind her grin. As if she knew something that naive Tsukinata didn’t. But then that eerie moment passed and she leaned into her husband, breasts squishing and molding around his powerful bicep. “Okay, honey, you’ve been patient long enough,” she cooed, “Show her what you’re made of.”

Not needing to be told twice, but looking to make sure that the haughtier version of his wife wouldn’t resist, Naruto wrapped his arm around Tsukinata’s shoulders and drew her in close. His strength made her gasp momentarily in surprise, before his lips claimed hers. The woman’s lips were full and plump, soft and juicy, something that he knew from experience were perfect to suck and nibble on. The lipstick added an odd texture, but it wasn’t bad by any means. Her hefty, barely-covered teats smushed against his hot chest, nipples quickly hardening as his tongue slid through her lips into her mouth.

Hinata giggled as her beloved began making out with her alternate self. Her dainty hands slid around his body, nimble fingers quickly undoing his clothes to strip him down. As his shirt left him, Hinata let her hands roam over his tight, rippling muscles, shivering in anticipation, her naked pussy quivering wetly as she surreptitiously dug into his boxers to find the hot, swelling root of his prick.

The massive fuck pole twitched hungrily in her hand, growing harder and harder by the second as her fingers toyed and worked the monstrous shaft and its pulsing veins. The buxom woman didn’t even need to use her Byakugan, knowing her husband’s cock so intimately that she already knew every inch of it.

Feeling those familiar fingers dancing up and down his girth, Naruto moaned into Tsukinata’s mouth, hands now roughly groping her phat, thong-clad ass, pulling the woman into his lap. Her mind fell into a lustful haze of confusion, her body acting against her will as she tried, weakly, to resist Naruto’s ravaging lips. His tongue dominated her mouth, pushing her own around while his teeth nibbled lightly on lower lip. Her big, fat tits pancaked heavily against his chest, skin tingling pleasurably against his hot flesh, while something huge, long and hard grinded insistently on her lower belly and her barely-covered slit. If it weren’t for the fact that it was roughly rubbing her sensitive clit, the alt-universe Hyuuga might have been able to identify the blond man’s massive endowment, but could only moan as her cunt dampened and oozed.

A passionate growl from his throat made her body quiver and shake with excitement. She tried to push away, break the kiss that was making her brain turn to mush, but she just couldn’t do it. Her muscles felt so weak compared to this man, covered as they were in a healthy layer of jiggly, comfy womanly fat.The young Hokage hadn’t even touched her that much and already she found herself a near-quivering mess of arousal. To her, her lovely Menma-kun was the perfect lover, yet not even he could get her riled up so easily!

“Well?” asked Hinata sweetly, pressing her huge, soft mammaries up against her husband’s broad back to murmur in his ear, “How is she, darling? Does she kiss differently from me?”

With a elated purr, Naruto broke the kiss with his wife’s angry twin, though at the moment she was looking more disheveled and bewildered than angry. Tsukinata was panting and gasping with heat, her body feeling like jello as her thirsty pussy started to eagerly twitch with need.

“Hmm she’s a little like a dead fish.” Naruto, even though he had just brought a woman to near orgasm with his lips, spoke with the air of an innocent youth. “She feels the same, but she’s not as responsive as you honey.”

“W-who the hell could respond?!” gasped the otherworldly woman, her eyes still slightly glazed over, “When you’re so g-goddamn aggressive? I-I thought I was gonna pass out!” She grinded her hips back and forth against the bar pressing into her stomach, gritting her teeth as her clit sent a powerful jolt up her spine and made her see stars.

“Ah. Sorry about that. Maybe I got a little overexcited…” chuckled Naruto, bashfully rubbing the back of his head. This, however, only infuriated Tuskinata even more. His easy going nature in in the face of her dizzying pleasure made her lose what little patience she had with madness.

“Argh! Screw you!” Tsukinata shouted as she lunaged at Naruto. Pushing him down flat on the bed while she snaked her why down to his pants. Growling to herself and her pussy’s aggravating aching and yearning for a thick, meaty cock, she fumbled aggressively with his pants, her rage blinding her to the impressive bulge inside of them.

This bastard may but an okay kisser, who nearly made her cum, But I bet this blond fuck is just some tiny-dicked-

“Ack!?” A large, hearty, twelve inch beast of a cock sprang up and smacked Tsukinata hard on on chin, knocking her back for a moment before swinging back down to rest itself heavily across her face. Nearly as thick as her arm, with violently pulsing veins criss crossing around it like a web, Naruto’s member was easily the biggest she’d ever seen. The tip of a bloated, apple-sized knob emerged from a thick hood of foreskin, the dark skin hiding what had to be deep, lumpy deposits of nasty dick-cheese.

“M-Menma-kun isn’t even thi-this big…” In her stunned state, Tuskinata mistakenly let her true thoughts slip out. Where her lover was a nice six inches, and cute patch of pubic hair, Naruto’s was whole other monster. It loomed over her with a threatening aura to breed her, thick as her wrist and silently promising to ruin her cunt. An overwhelmingly powerful smell of male musk washed over her and made her actually drool a little. She instinctively wiggled her wide hips at the thought of this monster plowing right into her.

“Not so limp-dicked now, huh?” Hinata’s giggling voice next to her snapped the young, unmarried woman out of those yummy thoughts. The wife of this monster cock leaned next to her, plump legs folded neatly and pushing her plentiful bosom against hers from the side. Both their hardened nips and puffy areolae rubbed lightly at each other as they eyed the towering shaft before them.

However, Tuskinata was not one to easily give in. “He-he’s not that big,” she lied quickly, unconvincingly clicking her tongue as she tried to ignore the need in her heated pussy, “My Menma-kun is way bigger than this!”

“Then you shouldn’t have a hard time sucking it, right?” asked Hinata. She smiled beatifically as she grasped her husband’s prodigious endowment and, with no small effort, bent the rock-hard slab of muscle downward, towards her other half’s lips.

Tsukinata started to sweat as bulbous, fist-sized cockhead glared at her, pulsating eagerly just for her. Underneath that bowed shaft dangled a pair of heavy, swollen balls, easily the size of

“H-hmph! I’ll have your weak husband cumming in no time.” She took the monstrous organ in her hand, trying her best to ignore how hot and hard the flesh felt through her fingers. “Hell, I could do better than you, princess- hll!”

Her bragging cut off as a hand on the back of her head pushed her forward, her lips meeting that massive knob in an inadvertent lewd kiss, her dark red lipstick lightly smearing on that spongy flesh. “Less telling,” chirped Hinata, watching her other self’s mouth slowly stretch open, “More showing!”

Naruto moaned as Tsukinata’s mouth rolled over his massive prick-helmet, submerging him in warm, wet, silky-soft flesh. His massive girth stretched her lips into an obscene ring, her eyes watering as her mouth gaped open. Her tongue flapped about helplessly, accidentally adding to the pleasure as it pressed up against the purple mushroom tip and swirled around. Occasionally the tip slipped under the edge of his foreskin, giving her a jolt as she inadvertently tasted the filthy treasure that lay underneath. Her pale lavender eyes bulged, tearing up even more as he thrust his hips and sank himself even deeper into her haughty face. “Oooh, god!” he moaned, his hands tangling in her silky hair, “Her throat feels even tighter than yours!”

“Hlllllgh! Hhhhrrgh! Ghhhghhk!” choked out the other Hyuuga, spit frothing from the edge of her painted lips to bubble along the massive shaft bridging her face to his groin. Her drool dribbled down her chin onto her deep exposed cleavage, her tits wobbling violently under her tight mesh bra as the muscular man began to properly face-fuck her. In addition, with every pull back, her lipstick would leave a lewd, dark red ring across his massive girth, marking how deep down her throat she’d managed to take him. This insanely hot sight spurred the blond to plow even deeper into her tight gullet, delighting in the nasty “Ghaaghk~ Gllrrrk! Ghhhhllkgh!” that arose from the bitchy doppelganger.

Hinata giggled, leaning forward to stick her face between her darling’s legs and lick at one of his dangling hairy nuts. “Oh my~!” she tittered, “She must really be inexperienced with deepthroats if she’s choking this badly.” Casually, she reached out to sink her hand between her twin’s plump thighs and fondle her thong-clad pussy. “Oh, she’s drenched! Naruto-kun, she loves this! Please keep fucking that naughty, dirty throat-pussy until she can’t take anymore, won’t you~?”

Naruto gleefully obliged his wife. Taking control of the catty version, the blond man grabbed her inky hair and proceeded to pound her face with the pumping of his hips. Her slender neck bulged out in a tube as he cored her out, eliciting even more gagging, choking and sputtering from her slutty lips. Tears streamed down her face and her pale orbs fluttered in and out of consciousness. Slowly they rolled to the back of her head as she started to black out.   
Yet throughout the brutal skull-fucking, horrid gagging and her spit flying out, Tuskinata’s trembling cunt gushed and streamed with juices.

In between her choking, squeaky moans of delight echoed out from her universal counterpart. Hinata was almost just as much of a mess, fingering her own twat furiously at how Tuskinata was getting off on her husband ruining her esophagus.

“Did Menma-kun ever treated you like this, Tsuki-chan?” panted the buxom, creamy-skinned Hyuuga, her own lavender eyes shining with maddened lust even as she slurped and suckled at Naruto’s orange-sized nuts, “I bet he did! Naruto-kun said he was quite a rude man, didn’t you, honey?”

“D-damn right!” grunted the hung man, still doing his best to cram himself all the way down to the base inside the other woman’s vacuum-tight mouth, “What a jackass! Even though his family was still alive…! Well?! Did he ever do this with you?!”

He hadn’t. For all his abrasive, aloof demeanor, Naruto’s counterpart had never worked up the nerve to treat Tsukinata like this. Like a filthy cum-dump. He never tried to make her into a broken, babbling bitch, like she deserved. He was always gentle in his lovemaking, which she liked, but truly, deep down she loved being put in her place. She felt lightheaded, unable to breath as she gargled his massive slut-splitter, precum sputtering from his tip in copious amounts.

Finally, after several long, blissfully rough minutes of vicious face-fucking, Tsukinata’s nose became buried in the wild, untamed blond pubes that rested around the base of his cock. Her lips, thoroughly stretched into a thin ring and with smeared lipstick, kissed his groin. She had made it all the way down. With a deep, breathless, weak moan that vibrated his pillar of dick-meat, she came, eyes rolling all the way back as her spasming pussy sprayed and gushed her juices all over herself, drenching her thick thighs and soaking through her slutty thong.

Her sluttily sweet counter part joined her, climaxing as well with a squeal. An arc of pussy juice fired from her greedy, plump slit and drenched her pumping fingers. She giggled and moaned at the sight her arrogant double wetting herself.

“Mmmmm. Would you look at that~” Hinata purred, licking her own cum off her fingers. “Someone came first. Even before my ‘limp-dicked husband.’”

“Heh. I’m not even close, Hina-chan!” boasted Naruto, slowly dragging his massive prick free of her tight, slimy gullet, “She’s super-tight and as sloppy as you, but it looks like she’s gonna pass out already! Talking a big game and looking like that, what a weak bitch!”

The man’s cock was absolutely filthy, slathered in a thick coating of bubbly, frothy spit and throat-slime that dripped liberally in ropes from his bar-like shaft. Hinata cooed lovingly as the warm saliva splattered onto her huge, gravity-defying porcelain knockers. Seeing her twin get utterly ruin by her husband’s godly shaft made her mouth drool for a sweet taste herself. However she felt like teasing her other half a bit more.

“Haaahh…” Tuskinata was barely even aware of the insults being hurled at her. Her makeup was a complete mess; black mascara mixed in with her tears and spit ran down her face, her eyes rolling listlessly and unseeing. Tiny blonde hairs stuck to her lips as she gasped and struggled for air while her tongue hung out. Her lips stick, once a clean and sexy look, was now smeared around her face. She was ruined beyond recognition as her tantalizing breasts heaved and jiggled, up and down with her panting.

Yet the feeling of Hinata’s finger’s pulling at her nipples, twisting the hardened nubs, made her shiver and squeal like a pig. Her other self kneaded and caressed her pillowy bosom with rough tugs and pinches.

“Well maybe she just needs a little help~,” Hinata giggled, motioning her beloved stud of a husband to sit back down. Pulling her twin upright by the hair, she shoved her glorious cleavage onto Naruto’s swollen cock, wrapping those pillowy milkjugs around the massive endowment. “Mmph! Let’s see how her cow tits are~”

Naruto groaned at the soft warm feeling of tit-flesh wrapping around his foot long dick, swaddling him in marshmallowy softness and flawless white skin. “Crap! Her tits are seriously crazy-ttebayo!” The hokage panted, biting his lower lip in lust. However, his wife only snickered, an even more sensual plan in mind.

Kneeling next the Tuskinata, who was slowly coming to, Hinata took her own wondrous titties and smushed them around Naruto’s beastly shaft from the other side. Goosebumps prickled her porcelain skin as she sandwiched his scalding-hot slut-splitter between her meaty mounds and those of her twins. Their fat, suckable nipples rubbed and flicked against each other as the sweeter girl began to hoist her jugs up and down. “Hora! Hora-hora!” she giggled playfully, stroking the manly shaft, “It’s time for your favorite paizuri, Naruto-kun~ This time with twice the fun!” Taking her hands off her own heavenly teats, the naughty Hyuuga seized Tsukinata’s tremendous breasts from the sides and began hauling them up and down as well, her fingers sinking into the fat. “Oh! They’re so soft, my hands are getting sucked in! I bet her little Menma-kun never played with them much!”

The broken bitch whimpered as she and her doppelganger gave the muscular blond a double titty-fuck, both racks sliding easily along the spit-soaked shaft to slap softly on his thighs.  
She wanted to retort, fire off a comeback at the slutty princess and her stallion of a husband, but musk of Naruto’s cock; it’s hot pulse thumping though her chest, could only make her respond in needy pants and whines.

Naruto, his head thrown back with a deep-throated moan, agreed. “Angsty dork doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

She couldn’t even muster a defense of her former crush. However, a single bubble of defiance rose up from her heart, making her voice one last challenge. “S-sho?” she slurred, “H-hyu shtill ‘aven’t made m’ cum yet! I’mma wring out your nasty fat balls ‘fore y’ get the chance! Hoi!” She thrust her chest forward, meeting Hinata partway in buffeting their massive boobs around the shaft that had so enslaved their bodies.

Mrs. Uzumaki smiled at her twin’s feeble protests. Her defiance is rather cute, but she had to focus on the all-important task of pleasing her hung husband. She took her own plush, juicy lips and kissed up against Naruto’s pulsing, foreskin-covered cockhead, moaning sweetly while she swallowed more and more of his turgid dick. Her tongue lapped eagerly the salty-sweet pre-cum that dribbled out of his dilated slit, joyfully bobbing her head up and down. Light glicks and gags issued her tight throat as that bulbous head teased at the entrance to her tight throat.

In the meantime, her skilled lips and tongue set to work on the thick hood of foreskin, the uncircumcised flesh rolling back and piling up against the outside of her mouth. Her quick tongue was instantly assaulted by an even hotter salty taste, along with deep, thick deposits of something semi-solid and lumpy. Her husband’s magnificent cock tended to build up obscene amounts of curdled smegma, requiring her loving, diligent cleaning after mere hours each day. The dainty, noble beauty insisted that he not do the deed himself, always using her hot, wet tongue to scoop out the stinking mass. Such was the duty of a loving wife, after all~

Her clone watched with some minor jealousy. The skill her other half displayed at taking such a monstrous cock was far more impressive. Where she had gagged and choked, Hinata merely moaned and sighed. She worked that cock like a trained whore, not a dirty one by any means, but a whore with dignity. Someone who loved their craft and enjoyed making her man feel like a king. Even while bobbing up and down with lewd, drooly slurps, the woman never ceased to pump her creamy jugs up and down, still pressed up tight against her own boobs.

And what was even more astounding was the masculine shinobi’s stamina! Sure, his face was twisted in a rictus of pleasure as his wife and her fleshy tits caressed his massive manhood, but a full twenty minutes had past and he still didn’t even look close to cumming. His cock twitched and ached under his wife’s great skill, but that’s all it did. Menma was no ‘one pump and done chump,’ but even he couldn’t last this long around her tits.

Tuskinata doubled her efforts. While Hinata gobbled and sucked at Naruto’s shaft, she pumped her fat teats at a dizzying rate, trying to ignore the tingle of her stiff nipples rubbing against Hinata’s as she worked up and down the spit-laden fuck-stick. The loud, meaty slap of her womanly mounds on the man’s thigh sent pleasant a pleasant stinging reverberating throughout her shapely, whorish body. Her counterpart’s soft lips met her own chest, lightly kissing those voluminous, creamy top slopes whenever she brought her heavy chest up and Hinata drew her head down, or when she pushed them down and Hinata swallowed the shaft whole.

So engrossed with her efforts was she that she barely noticed Hinata off Naruto’s hefty, dense manhood with a lewd, wet pop. She could only yelp in surprise as she was pulled forward, once more by the hair, into another forced kiss with her other self. Her plush, messy dick-sucker lips parted, letting Hinata’s slither right on in, delivering one filthy present. Thick and gooey precum, mixed with Naruto’s healthy, lumpy smegma, was forced around her mouth. She choked and moaned in protest at the congealed, goopy texture of the stud’s cock-cheese, but Hinata didn’t allow her to swallow. The slutty wife swished her tongue around the stubborn bimbo’s mouth, making her savor the rich taste of Naruto’s godly cock.

A mix of pubes was thrown in for more texture, smeared around the inside of her mouth while she moaned and drooled at the viscous, manly flavor. Her body convulsed madly as it reacted to the potent force of Naruto’s essence. She was barely to edge of cumming again, only to be left shaking and shivering as Hinata pulled her mouth back, now a mish-mash of spit, makeup and hairs as she left her other self panting for more. Her tongue happily lapped at the edges of her mouth to slurp down anything she missed.

Now, both acting in sync, the inky-haired Hyuugas simultaneously attacked the bulbous head of Naruto’s massive prick. With his foreskin pulled down, the full majesty of that swollen, red knob was revealed, glistening with saliva. Two sets of plump, soft lips smooched up against the sides, accompanied by soft moans that vibrated his flesh and sloppy tongues swabbing this way and that.

The blond man of the house ran his fingers through their hair, grabbing handfuls like reins to reassure them of his powerful, commanding presence. Precum continued to spout from his slit in a constant stream, outputting more than a normal man’s entire ejaculation. The double efforts of his wife and he twin drove him mad with one great roar. His tremendous balls rumbled and gurgled, packed to the brim with prime Uzumaki baby-making sperm.

“Fu-Fuck!! Drink up, you two!!” A deluge. A gargantuan eruption of thick, lumpy, yellow-white man gunk exploded from his throbbing, bulging urethra. It fired in stringy ropes, thick, unrelenting clumps the consistency of jelly and heavy, greasy bursts that geysered out all over the two lovely sluts. Their mouths opened wide to receive their treat as it splattered down all over their faces, covering their eyes and lathering their cheeks and tits in white. Hinata moaned at the pungent, dense sperm that flooded her mouth and drowned her tongue. The heavy gouts splattered all over her generous breasts, the creamy seed gathering in between hers and her twin’s chests; It pooled in their cleavage, dripping down to cover the rest of them. Form their hair to their backs, the two Hyuga’s were utterly drenched in white.

Her achy twat gushed a little as she came from lumpy cum that covered her. Not as hard as before, given she was used to taking her lover’s seed. Her counterpart however…

“Ihiiiiii~!” came her brains out. Tsukinata’s head was thrown back with a slack-jawed expression. Her tongue lolled about, drooling as her legs twitched and her body let loose her own stream of cum. Her clear ejaculate stained the floor as she squirted, hard, lavender eyes rolling back into her head again as she squealed like the sow she was. The greasy taste and texture of Naruto’s baby batter, the concentrated, pure smell of male lust, and the feeling of it slathering her skin, sent her hormones on overdrive.

And there was so much of it! From her shoulders to her hair, and even all the way down to her heart-shaped bubble butt. She was sure that some of must have gotten in her pussy. It dripped from her eye lashes, oozed from her lips, and some even bubbled in her nose. Its weighty presence forced her to submit to the dominating need of her cunt; to be bred by this stud. To take this overwhelming jizz into her womb and get knocked the fuck up. It took all her willpower to not just bend over and take the inevitable pounding like the greedy bitch she was. But with what little will she had left, which isn’t much, she merely slumped down, tired from cumming so hard.

She laid her face right next to that bitch breaking cock and Hinata’s lovely breast, panting like a babe while her ass jiggled and shook with a last few squirts of cum from her. Her other half, while she licked the cum form her fingers, marveling at its taste and texutre, noticed her sad attempts to keep her pride. But that did make it all the more fun to break her.

“Looks like you owe me a few bowls of ramen~” Hinata giggled, reaching out to rub Tusinata’s meaty rear, finally figuring out why Naruto loved plowing her from behind so much. Her bitchy twin’s badonkadonk was quite the marvel, soft and plush, yet firm and perky. She really wanted to slap it.

“Hi!?”

So she did. Getting a cute, submissive cry from her. Mm~ my voice is really cute too~!

Tsukinata looked up at the monster meat above, still hard and throbbing, its smell overwhelming, as was its urge to breed her. She swallowed. She could admit defeat here. Pay for those dumb bowls and go home. Back to her boyfriends nice cock. Not this great bitch-ramming monster. Not his golden ,virile cum. Just his nice cock. Or, she could be a big, stuck-up bitch and get what stuck-up bitches deserved.

A big, manly cock plowing her stupid.

“Y-You’re joking, right? Y-Ya big ttited slut.” Tuskinata raised herself up a bit shakily on her arms. Sneering unconvincingly, she challenged Hinata once more. “Yo-you think your donkey-dick of husband could make me cum? Pfft! I am still dry as a bone down here!” Behind her haughty face, however, her pale, bloodshot eyes pleaded for what she truly wanted.

Hinata saw through her bluff a mile away. The bimbo’s eyes kept shifting from her to her beloved husband’s cock, licking her mouth and drooling as she spoke. Her plump legs had spread, turning her kneeling into a lewd stripper-squat that revealed her swollen twat, still barely covered by her tiny, ruined thong.

Hinata smirked before reaching down and ramming her middle finger deep into Tuskinata’s cunt, sliding right on in. She jackhammered her expert digits in and out of the little whore, making her double over with a pathetic whimper and bury her face in Naruto’s hairy nutsack. Her tongue snuck in a few licks as she moaned, lapping at the leathery skin and feeling the gravid spheres within churning.

“Oh dear, you’re right.” Hinata mocked her. Even though wet squelching sounds filled the room and her fingers became soaked from her twins lust. “You’re like the sand village down there! I guess me and Naruto-kun should go all out huh?”

Naruto laughed, his cock bobbing with his snickering. “Sounds like a plan!”

He effortlessly picked Tuskinata up, and threw her on the bed. Before she could even squeak, Hinata was on her with a few steel cuffs. The sweet, yet oh-so naughty housewife locked her hands behind her head along with her legs locked overhead. Her soaked thong could barely cover her tufted, wet cunt as her legs were spread wide. Even with her heels by her ears, the Hyuuga felt no discomfort thanks to her extreme flexibility.

As the hung man loomed over her, gazing directly at her oozing mound and leering at her cum-coated jugs, the heat in her womb tripled. “Haah…” she moaned, “Hah, hah, nnhaaah~!” She began panting like a bitch in heat, her eyes starting to swirl as she wiggled helplessly, fruitlessly attempting to shake her hips.

A heavy scepter of meat slapped down on her mons and she came, seeing stars as she squirted all over herself. Even his rough hands ripping away her final protection, leaving her horny twat completely defenseless, made her juices run wild. “Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah~!” she begged wordlessly, gazing up at the blond with hearts glimmering in her eyes.

Smiling gently, Naruto reached out to cup her face, stroking her cheek before sliding his thumb into her lips. She suckled on it submissively, the absolute mess of smeared lipstick and eyeshadow encased his finger as she licked and suck on the digit. She looked up at him lewdly, drooling over his finger like she would his cock.

“Well, since it’s my job to make you cum and all,” the alpha hokage jeered as he pushed his finger down her throat, making her gag. “Tell me; just what do you want me to do to you?”

“Guk me! Gluck mhis gakinly pushsy!” Tuskinata coughed around Naruto’s finger as she tried to speak. Even if she could, she didn’t have it in her to push it out.

“Oh, sorry. “ Naruto pulled his finger to allow to say her piece. “What were you-”

“FUCK ME!” Tuskinata screamed at the top of her lungs. Panting and thrashing her head about wildly, she finally broke down and begged for Naruto’s cock. “I want your fat cock ruining by bitch pussy!! Wreck my fuckhole better than that asshole Menma could! Spread it wide and cum! Fill my greedy cunt with seed, you horse-dicked fuck!!”

What little willpower she had died at that moment. All she cared about was that big bitch destroying dick plowing her fertile twat and breeding her like the desperate sow she always was.

“Cock! Cock!! Cock!! Give me your fuck-stick you asshole!!”

Naruto looked a little exasperated as he thought, Even like this she still has a foul mouth. Still, it’s kind of cute.

Being the nice guy that he was, the blond gave the little whore what she wanted. Taking aim at her swollen slit with his pillar of a prick, he pressed his fist-sized head right up against the entrance and slid inside slowly, splitting her ripe peach wide open. He groaned as warm fuck-honey drenched his meaty shaft, hot silken folds wriggling around it ceaselessly. It took a good minute to fully hilt himself inside her. Her tight walls pushed and squeezed him hard like his first night with Hinata. Still, Tuskinata easily took him in as his churning balls finally slapped at crack of her rear and his blonde crotch hairs tickled her clit.

“Ooh fuck! Fuck yes! Ram that hod rod right in slutty womb!” Tsukinata cursed with glee and abandon. She gritted her teeth in a cock-drunk smile as she felt inch after amazing inch of Naruto’s great cock sliding deeper and deeper into her pussy. Her stomach even bulged out obscenely as the breeding stud filled her to capacity, stretching her slick passage wide open. She arched her spine up when she came again, bucking her hips insanely as she howled like slut.

“Yesss~ Your cock! Your big fat cock is inside me!!” With her tongue sticking out, cum rolling down her face, the grateful whore sighed when Naruto hilted himself inside her completely. She felt content, trussed up like a prize ham and being stuffed with an alpha male’s prime breeding cock. This was the ultimate bliss for a woman like her.

Crouched behind them, Hinata watched enraptured as her husband’s hips and muscular ass thrust and jackhammered up and down, his hefty sack swinging wildly. “Oooh~ Even if it’s another girl, Naruto-kun is so hot~” cooed the slutty wife, her eyes sparkling lustily as she fingered herself. She crawled forward, until that massive, leathery, hairy ball-bag began to slap her up and down the face, his sweaty manly musk exploding in her nostrils. “Hnnn~” she moaned softly, sticking out her tongue to slick his testicles, which were already refilling themselves with pudding-thick spunk.

She watched eagerly as his massive root stabbed deep into the stretched hole, his root slick with sweet juices, his urethra bulging like a steel cord of muscle. She watched in aroused envy as her other self was thoroughly reamed, a loud *shluck shluck shluck* filling the air as her pink pussy was cored out by his mammoth meat. The scent and taste of her studly lover’s meaty balls urged her on for more. Although it pained her, Hinata removed herself from Naruto's juicy nut-sack and crawled around her hubby’s thrusting, animalistic form. She crawled between his bulging arms and positioned herself over the sexually-ruined Tuskinata. Thrusting out her phat white ass, Naruto's slut of a wife spread eager holes for him. Her twitching anus and well-trained pussy seeped with lust as she too mewled and moaned for Naruto’s cock.

“Oh, hurry, honey!” Hinata licked her jizz-stained lips, shaking her hips enticingly. “Fill up this cumslut already! Drown her in your cum so you fuck your favorite pussy!”

“Eheheheheheh~!” A throaty chuckle left rutting stallion’s lips. Never breaking his stride as he slammed his hips with blistering speed, he smote Hinata’s jiggly badonkadonk with a heavy, open-handed spanking. Her creamy flesh deformed and rippled around his calloused hand on impact before reforming into its perfect spherical shape, now slightly reddened.

“Ahyaaaahn~!” the lust-drunk Hyuuga squealed as her ass more or less blushed with each stinging slap, throwing her head back as Naruto assaulted her cushiony rear. Joining her twin in orgasmice bless, she climaxed along with her. Her pussy lurched and clenched on nothingness as they both showered each other with their quim.

“Hold on, Hinata-chan.” Naruto reached over to play with and pull at his wife’s magnificent tits, their absurdly soft, yet perky weight settling perfectly in his palms. “Nnngh, I’m almost done-ttebayo!”

While the hokage neared his release, Tuskinata had lost herself a long time ago. What was once an stubborn, haughty woman had long since been reduced to a gibbering cum bucket. Pale lavender eyes gazed listlessly up at the ceiling, while her titflesh wobbled and bounced from the shear impact of Naruto’s pistoning hips. Her lascivious tongue swung about with her body as she moaned out inconsistent dribbles of praise about Naruto’s beefy womb-raper. About loving how big it was and how it made her pathetic cunt stretch and widen more than her former lover could.

“Co-cock…” was her broken mantra as she cummed for the tenth, thirteenth, maybe even twentieth time for the past thirty minutes, her toes twitching and curling weakly. She didn’t notice, nor did she care. All she wanted was to fulfill her new role as Naruto’s personal jizz-toilet.

“Oh, fuuuuuuck~!” Naruto bellowed as his shaft throbbed and lurched with powerful, rapid flexes of pure muscle inside his cock-sleeve. “Take my cum! You’re gonna be my second wife tonight, so you’d better get ready to be knocked the fuck up!” He hilted himself inside her, twitching and swelling, nuts pulling up in preparation. “Uuuuuhhhn~ I’ll make sure that you never forget this! You’ll pump out my babies for the rest of your life, you slutty whore!”

His first wife, upon hearing such filthy, misogynistic words being thrown at her doppelganger, moaned as she cummed again as well. “Yes! Fuck yes! Filled this slut bag up, Naruto-kun! Make look like a pregnant bitch with your godly seed! She’ll be popping out her kids with me! Hurry and bag this cow so I can be next!!” She bucked her hips excitedly, bouncing her phat white ass off his abs and smearing pussy-juices on his belly as her titties squished in his hands.

Filled with maddened delight at the thought of being Naruto’s breeding bitch, Hinata thrusted a finger into her gushing pussy, swiftly fucking herself through an orgasm. “I want it~!! I want your cock so bad!! I wanna be stuffed with your yummy cum until I grow all fat and round! Fuck your whore of a wife and impregent her like the bitch she is!!”

Naruto then gave her what she wished for. His virile cum fired in monstrous jets of thick, jello-y sperm deep into Tuskinata’s womb, instantly flooding it to capacity on the first shot alone. It spewed out the tight edges of the cum-receptacle of a twin’s cunt as she could only moan in pure bliss. Her smooth, tube-bulged belly began to bloat outwards with the sheer volume of spunk being packed into her fertile womb, only prolonging her orgasm.

Naruto pulled his still spasming cock out of the tight confines of Tuskinata’s over stuffed pussy. Thick, yellow, lumpy cum spurted from his dilated piss-slit to coat his two cum-drunk wives with a few powerful blast, before he then rammed deep into Hinata’s own quivering pussy. He didn’t stop there. Grabbing her by the silky indigo hair, he shoved Hinata’s face in her clone’s breasts and pounded her relentlessly as he continued to cum. Doubling the force and speed that he’d used with Tuskinata, he plowed his wife with reckless abandon, fucking and churning his seed into her womb. The blond slammed his jizzing prick into the walls of Hinata’s womb to make absolutely sure that she was would get his spunk. Her weak eggs drowned instantly in his overwhelming cock pudding, some of them even splitting into multiples.

“Like this Hinata-chan!? You wanted me to fuck you stupid like her yeah!?” Her husband grunted as Hinata came once. Twice. Thrice. When she hit her six orgsam that minute she nearly blacked out.

“Yesh! Cockcockcock!! I lovesh your cock! Pound me! Break me! Fuck me blind!” Hinata mimicked her other self, breaking down into a desperate cock hungry cow. Her belly grew fatter with every hearty slam of Naruto's godly shaft in her greedy fuck hole, flouncing and sloshing obscenely. A plump nipple found its way into her mouth and she suckled mindlessly at it, drooling all over her fellow broodmare’s tit.

After finally spilling his whole load, Naruto paused for a brief moment. A pause that was only meant to draw his steel-hard dong out his cum-desolated wife with a long, loud, wet *SHLORP* her slutty cunt trying desperately to suck him back in. He aimed his his studly dick at Hinata’s puckered star and, without any warning, rammed full force, full hilt, deep into his wife’s ass.

Letting loose another wail, Hinata cummed twice in succession as Naruto restarted his ravaging on her bubbly rear. Cum bubbled and frothed from her well-fucked twat, pouring out all over Tsukinata’s own leaking hole, slathering her hard clit in the greasy fuck-batter. Meanwhile, the primary wife gave another pig-like squeal, eyes crossing as her tongue lolled out of her smiling lips.

“You’re a anal whore right Hinata-chan!? If ever wanna make you cum super easy, I just gotta stick my cock up your ass and you’d already be cumming, right!?” Naruto teased. He began to slap his wife’s buttcheeks again, enjoying how her jiggly flesh wobbled and spilled around his hand.

“I’m an anal biiiiitch! I love your monster cock destroying my shit hole!” Hinata utterly agreed with her husband as he railed her tight anus. The soft walls of her ass hugged her husband even tighter then her lusty twat. “I love cumming from ass. I love it more when it’s filled with your cum Naruto-kun!! It makesh me squirt so fucking hard~!”

And squirt she did, like a proper bimbo. It made Naruto smile to see his beautiful, normally ladylike wife losing herself to animalistic bliss so completely. Her gorgeous eyes are vacant of everything but dropped lust as she wailed and tingled through wave after wave of joy running through her.

Hinata gave a surprised but happy squeal as Naruto suddenly picked her up and placed her in her second favorite position. Grabbing her arms and legs, he pulled them back behind her head, hands hooking under her knees to keep her plump legs spread. Hinata’s showering pussy was shown off to her passed out twin, while her husband’s thick, massive horse-dick raged even deeper up her ass.

“Hiiii~!!” She squirted constantly, showering her other self in juices as Naruto drilled her tight little hole. She was like a rag doll, falling limp, moaning quietly while she cummed and twitched, head lolling about weakly from the force of her love’s manly hip-thrusts. Naruto's cock still battered and rammed her with gut-punching force. Her belly, rounded from the cum he’d injected into her womb and bulging from the sheer girth of Naruto’s shaft, bounced around with her and her big, fat milkjugs.

A slave to her husband’s cock, all she could do was take Naruto’s godly lust. Strong body still pumping energy through him even as he had cum gallons-worth of baby batter.

Tonight was different from all their other couplings. While they’d always fucked like monkeys, tonight, Hinata had given him the gift of two identical pussies to fuck, two wives to break and breed, as was his right. And breed them he had; the young woman could see with her Byakugan as her freshly ovulated eggs were gang-raped by sperm and fertilized, turning her into a mother. A look at her doppelganger revealed the same fate.

The knowledge that she would be able to bear this stud’s beautiful children made her cum once more.

“Ooh...I love you, Naruto-kun…!”

UC

“So,” Shikamaru looked over the laundry list of duties him and Naruto had to get through for the day. “Some of the councilmen want to talk about the alliance with that new village that-”

“Hnn!?”

“.....” The stoic, bored ninja gave a deadpan, yet somehow concerned look at his long-time friend. “...You okay there?”

Naruto, with a slightly red face, and very awkward smile, said, “O-Of course! N-Never-ugh!? Be-better!”

Shikamaru noticed the light sweat on Naruto’s brow. The strained smile on his lips remind him of a certain date that he’d rather forget.

With a sigh, and wry smile of his own, the head of the Nara clan-head closed his papers. “How about I let you handle this yourself? Your...hands seem full already.”

He gestured to more than just the papers on Naruto’s desk, before swiftly exiting the room, leaving the blonde Hokage alone in his office.

As soon as Naruto heard the tumblers lock on the door, and the distant sounds of footsteps faded away, he let out a deep groan and slumped back, before looking under his desk. He gave a playful glare at the three other occupants in the space beneath his chair between his legs.

“I think he knows, dattebayo. No thanks to you three…”

His stare was aimed pointedly at his lovely wife Hinata, currently sucking deep on one of his cum-filled balls. Her cheeks hollowed out as she giggled and moaned sluttily at his taste. Her face was already lathered in a layer of spit and cum from Naruto’s previous ejatulations.

Next to her, her sluttier twin, Tsukinata, her mascara marred and traling down her face while her lipstick was smeared all over Naruto's massive fuck pole, licked and suckled on one side of his veiny shaft. Cum bubbled and drooling from her nose as she greedily slurped on Naruto's throbbing manmeat. Her fingers eagerly jerking his cock off at the base, unable to fully encircle the massive girth. Some blonde hairs still stuck around her lips from her own act of swallowing her powerful stud’s tremendous rod.

Both inky-haired, buxom babes were sporting spectacular tummy-bumps, each carrying a number of the Hokage’s children. Their magnificent breasts, still full, perky, creamy and firm, had swelled three whole cup-sizes, their nipples darkening. Now, the slightest caress of their master’s calloused fingers would cause thick mommy-milk to squirt from their fat nubs, a new source of pleasure for them all.

Sadly, while their appetite for deepthroating had increased dramatically, as their pregnancies progressed, the two Hyuugas found themselves unwilling to risk the health of their babies by taking the man’s cock directly into their lower holes. To that end, they’d decided to recruit a third cock-sleeve.

“Mh, sorry, Naruto kun~ But we can’t resist with such a tasty dick in front of us~” purred Hinata breathily.

“It’s your fault for being such a man,” added Tsukinata, pouting cutely.

“And it doesn't hurt that your cum taste soooo good~” piped up a third voice. Yet another whore had joined their cocksucking session.

Her hair was a little longer, and her face more feminine with being rounded and soft. Longer eyelash brought out her round cute baby-blue eyes, while her ruby red lipstick made her lips look even plumper, full, as they suckled on the other side of her favorite cock, leaving sexy smooch-marks. Adorable lines, like whisker marks, adorned her cum and spit-covered cheeks.

Her tits, bulging out of her tiny tube top, jiggled and shook as she moved her head back and forward along Naruto's shaft. Around her neck was a studded collar with a dog tag, reading, ‘The Hokage’s personal cum-bin.’

Mimi, formerly known as Menma, Naruto angsty and formerly evil twin, was now cum-guzzling bimbo, just like her cock starved sisters next to her. When Tuskinata could finally gain the strength to walk again, after two full days of non-stop fucking, she’d dragged Naruto back to her own world to show Menma how a real man should fuck her.

Bent over with her heart-shaped bubble butt thrust out, her long hair pulled tight, Naruto had railed both her holes right in front of Menma. That was, after he’d face-fucked her twice to make her swallow his cum and slather her face with his musky spunk. After another two hours of fucking, his second wife cummed herself straight into dreamland, leaving the studly blond still hard hard and eager for another bitch to fuck.

He didn’t have to look far, as Menma’s five inch pecker was throbbing. Actually, the little sissy had jizzed in his shorts from Naruto’s overwhelmingly manly display. As such, Naruto had decided to show Menma his true self, as well as get some revenge for how much of a douche he’d been the last time they met.

With only a token protest, Menma had used his version of the Oiroke no jutsu, transforming into a busty, curvy girl with a mouth meant for taking dick. And that’s exactly what (s)he had done, unable to fight back as the stronger man grabbed him/her by the throat and rammed his prick down her throat, choking her mercilessly. Being wholly unprepared and inexperienced in the art of cocksucking, the rough treatment had made her gag and gluck nastily, almost passing out from a lack of air. The resultant tidal wave of jizz that had erupted from his dong had almost entirely backed up, spewing from her nostrils in twin spouts.

As he’d pulled out and pumped his uber-manly spunk all over her face, Menma’s old identity had cracked and fallen away, leaving an impressionable slut-to-be.

Her first sexual experience as a girl was of being lifted into a piledriver position, legs dangling helplessly, before her tight little anus was split wide open by a real man’s cock! With her first squirting orgasm came the end of Uzumaki Menma. In that moment, his mind shattered, and the rough, brutal raping of her holes slowly remodeled her into what she knew was her ultimate goal in life; becoming an alpha male’s fuck-toy!

When Tsukinata finally came to, she saw her former boyfriends worshipping Naruto’s cock and balls. She’d joined and and welcomed her new slut-sister into the fold. For a good few days, Naruto had enjoyed the newest member of his harem, taking the time to finish training her. Bringing Mimi back home with him made his wife overjoyed to have another partner.

With such a big, strong, rugged man keeping the three in line, there was simply no way that the women could be jealous of each other. Even though the black-haired bimbo was currently the only girl who could take Naruto’s dick in her lower holes (being unable to get pregnant), the two versions of his wife had just as much fun watching her get pounded.

“Mmmm~ …Hey hey, is that guy gone?” asked Mimi, squatting down with her legs spread wide. Her large, creamy bubbly booty was near bursting out her tiny jean shorts, the front tenting from her own tiny cock. The pathetically small endowment gave out short twitches and spasmed as it cummed, getting off on gobbling Naruto’s succulent cock and staining her shorts with her inferior semen.

“Ugh...yeah,” Naruto groaned as Hinata swallowed his cock whole and Tuskinata buried her face in his musky nutsack.

Mimi hummed, and wiggled her hips as she licked her cum and ball sweat covered lips. “Then can you please plow my ass again? It’s been a full three hours since you did~”

“Fufufu~” Hinata giggled. “Mimi-chan is almost as much of buttslut as you are, Tsuki-chan.”

“Mfph! Shiphs glukly isih prashient!” With Naruto’s healthy, cum-filled ballsack garbling in her mouth, Tukinata couldn’t really talk straight, and she outright refused to stop huffing his thick stench.

“Heh heh, fine, Mimi-chan. Get that fat ass on my desk. Let’s see if you can help me break it like me and Hinata did.”

Naruto moved his hips back, getting a rather disappointed moan from his two sluts. Mimi stood up, shimmying her hips seductively positioned herself on top of his desk. Her girly, slender stalk of a penis tented out the front of her stained short-shorts as she pulled them down, her juicy buttmeat spilling out over the edge. She gave a moan as her prick sprang free, still spurting weakly and staining Naurto’s desk in white droplets as she cummed.

“Naughty naughty, Mimi-chan~” Naruto chuckled as he gripped and pawed at her fat, fleshy rump, which was even firmer and perkier than his other wives’. Aiming his prick dead center at her pucker, he rubbed it teasingly around her anus.

“Cumming all over my papers with your dick… You need to be punished!!” The young Hokage shoved his throbbing cock deep into the little cockslut’s ass. Making her body wither and squeal with her head thrown back in exsacty.

Mimi’s tounge flopped out with her lips in crazed horny smile, her nails digging into the wood, as Naruto rammed her ass. His fat, manly cock overly stretched her abused hole wide open, while her aching pussy and tiny cock sprayed with lust.

“I’m sorryyyy~!” the former alternate apologized dumbly as her tits wobbled and shook underneath her tiny top from the deep, echoing slaps of Naruto’s hips against hers, her badonkadonk rippling and jiggling lewdly. “I am sorry for being a cock depraved whore! Use my greedy ass as your own cock sleeve! Cum and fill my belly so I won’t do it again!”

Hinata and Tsukinata sunk under Naruto’s legs and started sharing her master’s swinging testes. Licking and sucking on his virile, spunk heavy sack as they swung and whacked Mimi’s drenched cunny.

They all knew that this was how it must be. Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War and successor to the Rikudou Sennin, deserved this kind of reward for all the hell he’d been through. They would provide him with all the carnal pleasure that he desired, even if it lay with other women.

As Mimi shrieked with delight, her cock squirting with weak, watery cum all over the floor, Naruto felt his cock reach it’s limit for the seventh time that morning. His cock fired his own deluge of spunk, dwarfing Mimi’s pathetic spurts in volume, thickness and color. Her belly bloated with every litter of jizz that flood her anus, some of it squirting back out of her tight hole and splattering everywhere. Hinata and Tsukinata caught a few on their tongues and faces, moaning happily.

Mimi planted her face on top of Naruto's desk, her eyes delirious and mouth drooling all over the cum stained papers. Her little dick continued to spasm on the desk as Naruto pulled his cock free and fired a few more rounds off onto her back and round ass.

“Now get back under there,” he ordered, smiling as he watched her quivering in aftershock.

“Y...yeshhhh~” moaned Mimi.

Naruto grinned.

It was good to be Hokage.


End file.
